<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【斯内普Snape×Taoist】救赎Redemption by 兰台 (Pluviophile_Lantai)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411188">【斯内普Snape×Taoist】救赎Redemption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluviophile_Lantai/pseuds/%E5%85%B0%E5%8F%B0'>兰台 (Pluviophile_Lantai)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>救赎 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1971年；原创主角；主受视角；狮蛇两院各有黑有吹；一定私设；双强；教授人设腹黑偏执, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluviophile_Lantai/pseuds/%E5%85%B0%E5%8F%B0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>活着好艰难啊，可是还是要活着。<br/>哪怕所有人都在将你拽向深渊地狱，也要伸出血肉模糊的断指去触摸棺木缝隙里漏下的光。<br/>不死不休。<br/>It's hard to live, but still to live.<br/>Even if everyone is dragging you to the abyss hell, you should reach out your bloody broken fingers to touch the light in the crack of the coffin.<br/>Die Trying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>何微言/西弗勒斯·斯内普Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>救赎 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 壹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HP同人，雷点都写在前面啦。<br/>这里兰台，是个拉文克劳，虽然无论做什么测试都是格兰芬多，但我坚信我是个拉文克劳。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1971年，中国。<br/>“滚出去！”<br/>“打倒牛鬼蛇神！”<br/>“破四旧！立四新！”<br/>伴随着一声声激愤的口号和一次次大力撞击，破旧的木门终于不堪重负轰然倒地，无数张愤怒的面孔一拥而进，脚步却在跨过门槛后戛然而止。<br/>门后是三尊三清像，历久而衰，彩绘剥落，露出里面破败的泥胎。神像下是个断了一小截桌腿的破旧的长案，缺损的桌腿下下垫了块方方正正的青石。长案上一个破旧的陶碗里装了几块干瘪的红薯，旁边放着一枝开败的白莲。<br/>一具用白色帕子盖住面孔的尸体，就躺在长案前。<br/>穿着一身补丁摞补丁却洗得干干净净的靛蓝道袍的男孩，直挺挺地跪在尸体旁边，紧紧地抿着嘴，低垂的眼帘里含着倔强不肯落下的眼泪。<br/>他抬起头，扫过这群各怀心事的众生，轻声道：“师父已经走了。”<br/>“但道观还是要砸！”<br/>“对！老道死了，道观还在！砸道观，破四旧！”<br/>人群中声音此起彼伏，渐渐汇成同一个声音：“砸道观！破四旧！砸道观！破四旧！砸道观！破四旧！”<br/>人群前面一个看起来是领头人的中年男人转过身面朝人群抬了抬双手，待这“正义”的口号渐渐平息，他转向男孩，微微俯下身子，故作仁慈道：“既然反革命分子都死了，你就走吧，俺们也不至于跟一个半大孩子计较。”<br/>男孩紧紧的盯着他：“我要安葬师父。”<br/>“大队长，俺们不同意这个老道埋在我们李家村！”<br/>一个大约二十来岁的年轻人恶狠狠地盯着男孩，仿佛他们有什么杀父诛母的世仇。<br/>中年男人偏头看了看他，又看了看男孩，貌似为难道：“你看……群众的意愿……”<br/>男孩沉默地垂下了头，半晌道：“我今天就离开。”<br/>那个年轻人又高声说道：“不能带东西走！这个臭地方的东西充满了腐朽的封建主义……全是牛鬼蛇神！必须全部充公！”<br/>男孩没有说话，将尸体的上半身托住，背到自己身上站起来。十一二岁的身体并不足以使他拥有完整地背负起自己师父的力量，他只能伛偻着腰，以一种蹒跚的姿态拖曳着这具沉重的 尸体，一步一步向门外走去。<br/>这些或愤怒或茫然或怜悯的面孔给他让出了一条路，没有人帮他，但也没有人阻拦这个孩子，他们冷眼看着他咬着牙，额上青筋凸起，踉踉跄跄地向村外走去。<br/>没走多远，身后便传来一阵欢呼，男孩艰难地回头，那三座斑驳破败的神像轰然倒地，摔成四分五裂的土块，一只缺损的手摔到男孩面前，以一种残存坚守的意味执着地指向西北。<br/>他踢开那只手，没有再回头。</p><p>1971年，英国<br/>“再见，莉莉。”<br/>“明天见，西弗勒斯！我在老地方等你！”<br/>红头发的女孩大笑着向他挥手告别，向家的方向飞快的跑去，红色的长发在阳光下像一团耀眼的火焰，近乎灼伤了他深黑色的双眸。<br/>“明天见。”斯内普低声道，不知是说给女孩还是说给自己。<br/>回到家里，父亲托比亚不在家，不知道在哪个酒馆跟狐朋狗友鬼混，只有母亲艾琳在浆洗一盆看不出颜色来的衣物。<br/>自从幼年时当着托比亚的面问了艾琳一句“为什么魔法不能用来做家务”从而遭到了托比亚的毒打以及引起夫妻二人几乎震塌本就不算结实的房顶的争吵之后，他就收起了这些疑问，装作像一个普通的小孩一样，对花费一个下午的时间浆洗一盆衣服这件事视若寻常。<br/>“不可以动用魔法，西弗勒斯。”<br/>那时那个面色蜡黄的瘦弱的女人蹲在他面前，近乎哀求地跟他说：“就当你是一个正常的小孩，可以吗？”<br/>哈，正常的小孩。<br/>他听见自己在心里大声地嘲笑：那么我便是不正常的吗？<br/>然而看着面前的艾琳紧张的神情，他什么都说不出来，沉默地点点头，目送他如释重负的可怜的母亲继续跟那一盆旧衣服消磨时光和生命。<br/>就像现在一样。</p><p>夜深了，他蜷缩在逼仄的阁楼上，听着楼下乒乒乓乓砸东西的声音、父亲歇斯底里的怒吼和母亲尖锐的哭诉，皱着眉头闭上了眼睛。<br/>这便是每日的睡前伴奏了。<br/>为什么不离开那个男人？你以为他没有问过吗？<br/>他的母亲只是哭泣，用跟他如出一辙的深黑色的双眸含着眼泪凄苦地看着他，便会让他什么都不想追究了。<br/>是的，他的母亲懦弱、自卑，却依然离不开这个邋遢、懒惰、暴躁的男人。<br/>哪怕她的儿子活得人不人，鬼不鬼。</p><p>斯内普（啊我为什么管小百合叫甜甜的莉莉而管教授叫冷冰冰的斯内普）将捡来的麻袋跟街尾的工人换了两枚小小的便士，他谨慎地将它放进女士衬衣胸前的口袋里。<br/>回到家之后，不出意外他的醉鬼父亲不在家，艾琳在厨房大声地切着一盘土豆。<br/>他把那两枚便士放到艾琳藏钱的钟表后面，艾琳听到了动静，回头对他露出疲惫而温和的笑容。<br/>“西弗，来。”<br/>艾琳把他叫到跟前，踌躇了半晌道：“西弗，你十一岁了……我是说……你应该就要……你懂得，就是……”<br/>“是的妈妈。”斯内普紧张地看着艾琳，攥着衣摆的手心全是汗水，他吞咽了一下，试图缓解由于过度紧张而发干的喉咙：“霍格沃茨……我想去，请求你。”<br/>艾琳不知是放松还是焦虑地吐出一口气：“如你所愿。”<br/>她拍了拍斯内普的肩膀，示意他离开厨房，然后状若无事地继续大声的切那块土豆。<br/>而他的父亲，直到晚饭也没有回来。<br/>艾琳打开家里放钱的铁皮盒子，里面空空如也，露出似哭似笑的表情。洗完盘子的斯内普看到这幅情景，立马就猜到他的父亲拿着钱去做了什么。<br/>“没关系，西弗……”艾琳安慰他，也像在安慰自己，“我已经习惯了。”<br/>斯内普看着艾琳犹豫不决地拿着这个小铁皮盒子抿紧了嘴唇，然后动作缓慢而坚决地拆掉了它的底，从里面掉出一块丝绸手绢，她打开手绢，里面是一个小小的、银白色的吊坠项链。<br/>“如果父亲看到他骄傲的女儿混成现在这副德行，一定失望透了。”她自嘲地笑了笑，然后把项链放进口袋里，走到客厅拿出钟表后面的钱。<br/>“走吧西弗。趁着你父亲没回来，我们得动作快点儿。”<br/>斯内普发誓这是他从记事以来第一次从艾琳脸上看到类似“坚定“的神色，他看着艾琳动作麻利地锁上了自家的门，带着他乘晚班大巴到火车站，买了到伦敦的票，带着他第一次登上了离开科克沃斯的火车。<br/>“我们要离开科克沃斯吗？”<br/>“很抱歉西弗……并不是，只是带你去买一点开学用的东西。”<br/>“我们为什么不离开那里？如果没有父亲挥霍你赚来的钱，我们会过得很好。”<br/>斯内普终于忍不住再次问出了这个问题，不出他所料地得到了艾琳一个苦涩的笑：“我无法离开，亲爱的。这世界上没有什么牢不可破的爱情，只有牢不可破的誓言，西弗，答应我，不要对任何人许诺你的未来。”</p><p>他们在伦敦火车站的长椅上睡了一晚，在太阳升起后，艾琳便带着他乘坐地铁，然后左拐右拐来到一间破旧的小酒吧。<br/>破釜酒吧。<br/>斯内普在心里默念头顶上的招牌，感受到艾琳冒着冷汗的手紧紧地抓着他，带着他走进狭窄的小门。<br/>他们来得太早，酒吧里只有一个有些秃顶的老板在吧台擦拭着闪闪发亮的玻璃杯，他见到他们，露出了从困惑到惊讶的表情。<br/>“梅林！你是……普林斯家的那个……”<br/>“失礼了。”<br/>艾琳看起来并不想与他交流，带着斯内普穿过吧台，抽出一根白色的小木棍，深吸一口气，在天井对面的墙上点了三下。<br/>“来吧，西弗，欢迎来到魔法的世界。“<br/>艾琳带着他匆匆穿过甬道，踩在鹅卵石的小路上，不理睬路边鳞次栉比的商铺直接往前走去。<br/>斯内普只知道他们路过了一个崭新明亮的卖长袍的店铺，一个门口站着个矮小的、尖胡子的黑人的白色楼房，一个热闹的宠物店，来到了巷尾的一间——废品店。<br/>废品店里是个矮矮胖胖的头发枯黄的女人，见到他们进来，她的脸上出现了与破釜酒吧老板如出一辙的困惑与惊讶，最后定格成了不露痕迹的嘲讽。<br/>“瞧瞧，这不是普林斯家的大小姐吗？您大驾光临，是想来点儿什么？我这里有二手的一切。”<br/>她在“二手的”单词上加重了语气，然后遗憾地看着艾琳丝毫不为所动。<br/>“日安，肖特夫人【注3】。我想，您应该对这个有点兴趣。”<br/>艾琳从手绢里拎出了那枚项链，在阴暗的废品店里闪闪发光。<br/>肖特夫人的脸上露出一闪而过的窃喜，又故作不在意道：“银质的项链，10个加隆。”<br/>“这可是脱凡1958年的定制款！独一无二！”<br/>“我知道，所以我才说是10个‘金’加隆而不是10个‘银’西可，不是吗？”<br/>艾琳紧紧地抿着嘴，深深地呼吸了一口：“十个加隆，外加除魔杖和制服外所有的二手的新生开学清单上的物品。”<br/>肖特夫人露出胜利的笑容，拿过那条项链戴在自己的脖子上，数出十个加隆放到柜台上，发出一阵清脆的响声：“成交。”<br/>艾琳将钱币收到口袋里，拉起斯内普往门外边走边说：“我们最后来取。”</p><p>等他们下午饥肠辘辘地回到家里的时候，托比斯还没有回来。艾琳肉眼可见地松了一口气，替他把大包小包的在麻瓜看起来奇奇怪怪的东西藏到堆放杂物的狭窄的阁楼上，然后递交给他一封信。<br/>“你的录取通知书，西弗。”<br/>她摸摸斯内普的头顶：“我想应该交由你自己来拆看和保存。藏好了，我们至少要藏到9月1日。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 贰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>活着好艰难啊，可是还是要活着。<br/>哪怕所有人都在将你拽向深渊地狱，也要伸出血肉模糊的断指去触摸棺木缝隙里漏下的光。<br/>不死不休。 <br/>It's hard to live, but still to live.<br/>Even if everyone is dragging you to the abyss hell, you should reach out your bloody broken fingers to touch the light in the crack of the coffin.<br/>Die Trying.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>中国。<br/>“大队长！那个小王八羔子在河边放了火！”<br/>“人家是在火化那个老道的尸体哩！”<br/>有好事者远远地去看了，回来啧啧道：“这个小白眼狼，那老道士养了他十年，连个全尸都没给留下，一把火全烧成灰了都。”<br/>“那个王宝全家的，生不出儿子来那个二儿媳妇儿，不是还想把这个孩子弄回去养吗？这会儿也不吭气儿了，冲这养不熟的架势，养大了还养老？做梦！”<br/>河边的男孩听不见村里众人的指责，他跪在火堆旁边，安静地、一目不瞬地看着昨天还抚摸他的发顶的老道士在火焰中一点点地化为一捧轻薄的灰。<br/>最后他脱下长袍，将灰烬仔细地尽数包进去抱在胸前，去寻找师父说的那颗“河边那棵跟大槐树长在一起的大柳树”。<br/>昨天晚上，茶饭不进的老道士情况好了一些，便絮絮叨叨地跟小道士安排后事：“我知道你没钱买不起棺材，与其随便埋到土里让野狗翻出来啃了，不如一把火烧了方便，埋也好埋。”<br/>“到时候把我埋在河边那棵跟大槐树长在一起的大柳树下头，那是我寻龙扦穴找出来的风水宝地，埋在那里下辈子投个好胎。”<br/>“世间真的有轮回吗？”<br/>“既生复灭，既灭复生，谁又说得清楚呢？”<br/>老道士抬起枯瘦的手放在小道士的头顶，片刻的回光返照后透露出青白的死气：“我把你托付给了……你，你跟着他……别回……”<br/>男孩蹲在地上一边用手刨坑，一边想：托付给了谁？别回什么？别回来看他，还是别回李家村？<br/>还有这个风水宝地……一听就是瞎诌的，不过是给无能为力的活人寻一点慰藉罢了。<br/>男孩正出神想事情的时候，一只精致的青瓷小坛子递到他面前：“打扰了，或许你需要这个？”<br/>“谁！”<br/>小道士吓了一大跳，以一种诡异的姿势蹲在地上半侧着身子，惊恐地看着身后的人。<br/>来人是个三十许的中年男性，穿着雪白的衬衫、低调的黑色西装裤和一双看起来做工考究的牛皮靴。<br/>福生无量天尊，牛皮！【注1】<br/>这位尽量表现得和蔼的男士蹲下来平视着小道士，温和地道：“梁献，你可以称呼我为叔叔，你师父的……委托者。”<br/>他又将那个青瓷小坛往前递了递：“我来晚了，用这个吧。”<br/>男孩沉默地道了谢，将用自己衣服裹成的小布包塞进坛子放到坑里，一碰一碰地覆上泥土。<br/>梁献不知从哪儿抓出来一把种子，均匀地撒在泥土上，温声道：“一种……罕见的小花，来年你回来扫墓，看见鲜花如簇如浪，那便是你师父来见你了。”【注2】<br/>男孩鼻子突然发酸，忍了一日未曾落下的眼泪突然失控，他咬着牙颤抖着身子埋下头，眼泪一滴一滴地滴进那一小片尚还湿润的泥土。<br/>他尚在襁褓里就被师父捡到，讨百家米一口米汤一口米汤地喂活，在这人间肆意奔跑了十年，第一次体会到无助和彷徨是什么滋味儿。<br/>往常师父在的时候，无论观里的米还够不够熬一碗清得能照见人脸的米汤，他都不会绝望。可如今他就像天空中一束来自几千几亿光年外的星光，那颗星星已经不在了，他还在这个宇宙中孑孑独行，没有来处，只有去途。<br/>梁献没有劝他，只是在他涕泗横流的时候递给他一块同衬衫一样雪白的手绢。<br/>等他哭得差不多了，梁献将他扶起来，拍拍他的背，问道：“还未请教，我怎么称呼你？”<br/>小道士攥着手绢慢慢地擦着脸，闻言不太好意思地作了个揖：“师父给我起的名字，叫何微言。”<br/>“微言……我可以这么称呼你吗？我们边走边说。”<br/>转过身点点头示意男孩跟上，梁献慢慢道：“我是一名医生，目前在圣芒戈工作。之前欠过你师父一个人情，前些日子收到他的信件，托付我送你去霍格沃茨上学。”</p><p> </p><p>【注1】（道教不吃牛肉，认为这是忠诚勤劳的象征）<br/>【注2】化用自郭汝瑰：“我八千健儿已牺牲殆尽，敌攻势未衰，前途难卜。若阵地存在，我当身还晋见钧座，若阵地失守，我就死在沙场，身膏野革。他日抗战胜利，你作为抗日名将，乘舰过吴淞口时，如有波涛如山，那便是我来见你了。”<br/>【注3】废品店老板并没有在设定里拥有姓名，于是我瞎起了一个，因为她矮所以姓Short</p><p> </p><p>何微言一脸懵：“忙哥省是哪个省？或什么什么学校在哪儿？当道士也要上学吗？ ”<br/>梁献耐心地回答：“圣芒戈不是省是医院，霍格沃茨在英国……就是大西北再往西北，以及你想得没错，当道士也要上……哦梅林！你还不会说英语！”<br/>“听着，男孩。”梁献突然严肃起来，蹲下身与他平视，双手按住他的肩膀：“我不得不通知你，近两个月我将会对你进行英语的突击培训，以确保你在开学的时候能顺利听懂教授们的每一句话。”<br/>“时间紧迫，我们要快点回去了，你还有什么没拿的吗？”<br/>何微言挠挠头：“呃……师父的书，不过已经……”<br/>“等着！”梁献不知道从哪儿掏出来一个小木棍儿，“嘭”地一声消失了，剩下何微言一脸惊恐地站在原地吞下了没说完的“充公了”三个字。<br/>？？？？？<br/>我不是才是那个“牛鬼蛇神”吗？？？<br/>还没等他想明白，梁献又“嘭”地一下回来了，把手里抓着的一兜东西放到何微言怀里，提住了他的后衣领。<br/>“拿稳了。门托斯！”<br/>何微言只觉得自己肚脐眼儿后头被勾住了，整个人都飞了起来，周围什么也看不清。<br/>这是啥！！！小道士满头问号，觉得自己作为一个会背毛选的道士的一颗爱党爱科学的社会主义闪闪红心收到了猛烈的冲击。<br/>等他能看见周围的事物的时候，他发现他们身处一个大宅子的二楼，来来往往的有穿着普通衣服就像村里所有人一样普通的人，也有穿着奇奇怪怪的斗篷长袍戴着尖顶帽子的人。<br/>梁献打了个响指，一个矮矮的、手脚细长的、长相奇特的尖耳朵小人走了过来向他们行了个礼，梁献从口袋里拿出几个硬币递给他：“给这位小先生来一杯巧克力。”又把何微言按在一个单人的沙发上：“我们现在在魔法部中国办事处，我先去还门钥匙，再办个小手续，你坐在这里喝点东西稍等我一下。”<br/>何微言点点头目送他离开，然后新奇地打量着这里的一切。<br/>十分钟前他还挖着社会主义泥土埋着社会主义道士，现在他就坐在传说中资本家才能坐的沙发上喝着资本家的水？<br/>嘿别说，甜甜的还挺好喝。<br/>没过一会儿梁献就回来了，把他喝完的杯子交给小精灵卡特——是的他已经在这个社会主义小精灵口里获知了他的种族和名字，然后带他走到一楼一个燃烧的壁炉面前。<br/>？？？？大夏天的还烧炉子？？？<br/>“现在我需要教你说一句英文，你需要谨记它的发音，万万不能说错。来跟我念：Xian Liang's H-o-u-s-e。”<br/>何微言专注地盯着梁献的嘴型，一脸懵逼地学习：“羡——梁——死——浩——死。”<br/>“棒极了！我现在十分确信你一定可以在开学前完成语言的学习！”<br/>梁献鼓励地拍了拍他的肩膀，从壁炉上拿下一个脏兮兮的小碗，解释道：“捏一撮这个飞路粉扔到火里，等火焰变成绿色的就跨进去，然后说刚才那句话，就像这样——Xian Liang's House！”<br/>然后何微言便看着梁献走到那团绿色的火里消失了。<br/>……<br/>他瞪着这团火瞪了半天，突然想不太起来刚才那句话怎么说的了。<br/>“会了吗微言？”<br/>他惊恐的看着火焰再次变绿然后梁献从里面探出半个身子，给他重复了一遍要领，递给他一个鼓励的眼神再次消失。<br/>何微言抿着嘴，谨慎地捏了一撮飞路粉扔进去，紧紧攥着拳头走进了火里，闭着眼睛大喊了一声：“羡——梁——死——浩——死。”<br/>等他睁开眼睛，面前是一个宽敞明亮的室内，地板和一切陈设都干净而精致，梁献和一个小精灵在说着什么。<br/>“来，微言，坐下。”梁献待他坐到那张柔软宽大的沙发上，对他道：“这是我的家，以后你就住在这里了。我受你师父的托付，在你成年之前充当你的监护人，送你去霍格沃茨上学。如果你有魔法天赋的话，录取通知书应该就在这几天到达了。但是如果你并没有魔法天赋，我会给你找一所社区中学送你就读。你明白吗？”<br/>何微言忐忑地点了点头。<br/>梁献看他能接受了，便继续说道：“你也不用担心，从你能顺利在魔法部驻中国办事处使用壁炉而没有被麻瓜驱逐咒影响来看，你应该是有巫师天赋的，你师父应该也知道这一点，所以才会把你托付给我。然而还有一种不太乐观的情况，就是你那未曾谋面不知身份的父母是巫师，而你是不能使用魔法的哑炮。”<br/>“不过也不用过分忧虑，毕竟后一种情况一百年也出不了一两个。现在最重要的是，去洗个澡，然后下来吃一顿午饭，再睡一个美好的午觉。”<br/>梁献站起来拍拍他的头，然后领着他走上楼梯，立刻进入了操碎心的老父亲角色：“你的卧室在左拐第一个房间，对面是书房，你可以随便翻阅里面的书以及在里面完成你的作业。什么你说没有作业？很快就有了，我下午就去给你请一个语言老师。我的卧室在楼梯右边，我的卧室对面是我的工作间，阁楼是客房和阳台，你日后结交的巫师小朋友来小住的话可以请他们睡在客房，晴朗的夜晚可以去阳台观星，我记得地下室有一台天文望远镜，男孩子或许会喜欢这个，你要用到的时候吩咐朵朵，朵朵是家里的小精灵，会说中文。”他顿了顿，冲他眨眨眼：“当然也会说英文。”<br/>被提到名字的朵朵突然钻出来，冲他大声问好：“何微言小少爷是吗？我是朵朵，朵朵将全心全意为您服务！”<br/>“别……别这么叫我。”来自社会主义国家经过文革洗礼的何微言涨红了脸，小声道：“我就是个道士。”<br/>“好的，何道长！”朵朵从善如流地修改了称呼，热情地替他打开卧室门：“热水朵朵已经替您放好了，沐浴露和洗发水替您选用了今年巫师男孩们最流行的科尔奇威亚柠檬味！浴袍和浴巾放在浴缸边的架子上，浴室拖鞋和室内拖鞋在门口的鞋凳下，衣橱里是脱凡童装今年的新款！都是刚刚按照您的尺寸买回来的！”<br/>何微言听着这些，回头有些局促不安地道：“太让您破费了。”<br/>“不会的，微言。”梁献蹲下来，认真地跟他说：“我欠你师父的情，这辈子都还不清，他既然把你托付给我，我就有尽最大的努力将你照顾地很好的责任和义务。你也可以理解为，我在抚养你期间的一切支出，你的师父已经提前支付给我了。所以不要有负担，可以吗？”<br/>何微言似懂非懂地点点头，他实在是想不出来，有什么人情是人一生都还不清的。<br/>“好了，那便快去吧。”梁献把他推进门里，抬起手看了一眼事件，恢复了老父亲的角色：“男孩子不要磨磨蹭蹭的，给你半个小时的时间洗完下楼吃饭，换下的衣服和浴室不用管朵朵会去清洗。快！”<br/>说完他就带上了卧室门，只留何微言一个人在卧室里跟门后贴的魁地奇海报大眼瞪小眼。</p><p>梁献并没有食言，第二日便给他找了一个英文老师回来。<br/>“我工作日要去圣芒戈上班，便由老师来教你英文，值得注意的是他是个麻瓜，所以万万不能在他的面前透露有关魔法或者巫师的蛛丝马迹——如果你不想在阿兹卡班看到我的话。”<br/>说得严重了点吓唬了一下一脸懵懂的小道士，梁献又笑眯眯地道：“书房已经清理‘干净’了，朵朵很有分寸也不会随意出现。上午八点钟上课，十二点的时候朵朵会装作外卖员把餐点放在花园门口，吃完饭午休一个小时后他会带你出门，去逛街买东西或者去游乐园又或者看着你跟邻居家的麻瓜小孩玩，哦不用担心，一切费用我都已经提前支付给他了，请他务必给你营造一个合适的语言环境。”<br/>他想了想又叮嘱道：“如果有带着信的猫头鹰飞到窗外，你就装作要去盥洗室回卧室收取。”<br/>何微言谨慎而郑重地点了点头。<br/>事实证明，这些嘱咐非常有必要，在一周后的一个上午，何微言收到了他的录取通知书。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>蹲kudos和评论呀！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 叁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>走呀！去上学！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>下班后的梁献好笑地看着兴奋得双颊通红的小男孩，回忆了一下自己收到通知书的情景。<br/>他的父母是来英国工作的麻瓜中国人，收到这封信的时候一脸茫然，甚至还以为是拐卖幼童的最新骗术，来接他的霍格沃茨的教师费尽了口舌才让他们相信他们的儿子是一个小巫师这样的事实。<br/>“那么事不宜迟，明天正好是周六，我替你给你的语言老师请个假，我们需要去购买一些你开学需要用到的物品。”<br/>何微言连忙把第二页纸抽出来问：“是这些东西吗？不过这些单词我认不太全。”<br/>梁献学着科室里新来的美国小伙耸了耸肩：“并不是麻瓜需要的东西，明天我再一样一样指给你。”</p><p>有过一次使用飞路粉和壁炉的经验，第二次使用便不是什么特别困难的事情了。<br/>“这是哪儿？”<br/>梁献带着他走在鹅卵石小路上，给他介绍：“这是对角巷，那个卖扫帚的是魁地奇精品店，但是你至少要到二年级才能获得你的第一把扫帚，一年级新生不允许自带扫帚。我们一会儿来丽痕书店买你需要的课本。那个门口有妖精的白色高楼是古灵阁，巫师的银行，你日后的钱如果多得放不下了便可以存到这里。我们要先去给你定制长袍。”<br/>还没等何微言想明白多得放不下的钱是多少，梁献带他拐进了一个看起来像是买衣服的店铺，里面一个穿紫色长袍的年轻女巫笑眯眯地走过来。<br/>“日安，摩金夫人，我来带这位今年入学小先生定制校服。”<br/>何微言好奇地看着摩金夫人拿了一件黑袍套在他的身上，一边用别针来测量他的尺寸，一边说：“哦梅林，是个来自亚洲的小先生！三套长袍、一顶尖顶帽、一双手套和一件斗篷对吗？”<br/>梁献点点头：“是的，没有人比您更清楚开学清单了，夫人。所有的制服都请使用高级面料，您的手艺一定可以使我们的小男孩精精神神地走进霍格沃茨。”<br/>摩金夫人被梁献恭维得开心极了，她用羽毛笔将何微言的尺寸记到本子上，抬头看着小道士，笑眯眯地问道：“怎么称呼你呢，这位先生？”<br/>“啊……呃……”何微言紧张地看了看梁献，得到了一个鼓励的眼神，才鼓起勇气磕磕绊绊道：“我叫何微言……呃……姓何。”<br/>“好的……何先生。”摩金夫人做好登记，收好梁献递过去的加隆，道：“大约需要半个小时的时间。你们可以去买别的东西了，离开之前记得回来拿长袍。”<br/>走出摩金夫人长袍店，梁献又带着他往前走：“接下来去奥利凡德魔杖店，这家店已经有两千多年的历史了，英国每一位巫师的魔杖都来自这儿，当然我的也是。”<br/>他推开门，向在柜台上看书的中年男人打了个招呼：“日安，奥利凡德先生。”<br/>奥利凡德先生的视线艰难地从书上挪出来，抬头看向他。<br/>“哦，我记得你，雪松木，十二又三分之一英寸，杖芯是独角兽的尾毛，对吗？”<br/>“您总是记得每个人的魔杖。奥利凡德先生，我带这位小先生来挑选他的魔杖，他刚收到了霍格沃茨的录取通知书。”<br/>“哦！也是个亚洲人，是你的孩子吗，梁？”<br/>得到了梁献连忙摆手的否认，奥利凡德先生偏偏头，一个会自己测量的尺子飞到何微言的身前：“上个星期也有一位黑头发的小巫师来买魔杖……抬手，小先生……他的杖身是正义的白杨木，十三又二分之一英寸，稀少、挑剔又忠诚的凤凰羽毛。”<br/>奥利凡德先生念念叨叨地扒拉着架子，然后从深处抽出来一个小长盒子。<br/>“来，这位……哦，姓何是吗，来试试这一支。榛木，十又二分之一英寸，跟那个孩子一样的凤凰羽毛杖芯，比较柔韧。“<br/>何微言拿起魔杖，按照奥利凡德先生的示意甩了两下。<br/>无事发生。<br/>“哦，这根魔杖可能觉得与你不是很投契。再试试……让我想想，冷杉或者黑胡桃木？”<br/>“能试试冷杉吗，先生？”<br/>何微言继续用他磕磕绊绊的英文尝试跟奥利凡德交流：“我的师父说他是在一棵杉树下发现我的。”<br/>“好的，如你所愿。命中注命的冷杉木，十二英寸，龙的神经。有点长，不过你会长高的，孩子。”<br/>奥利凡德先生将盒子递给他，看着他顺利地用魔杖放出一道闪电，愉快地笑了起来。<br/>“一根幸运的魔杖，何先生，各种意义上的。希望它能给你带来好运！”<br/>告别了奥利凡德先生，梁献又带他去买了课本、文具、水晶小药瓶、望远镜和天平，以及一口锡镴质的坩埚。<br/>“如果你第一学年魔药学能拿E，你将会有一口银锅的奖励。如果你每一门都能及格，你将会拥有明年最新款的扫帚！”<br/>梁献笑眯眯地将东西放进一个神奇的、怎样都装不满的手提箱里，路过神奇动物园的时候，他歪了歪头：“我想你应该不需要买宠物了。我是说，你师父留给你一只鹤。”<br/>？？？？？<br/>“在哪儿呢？”<br/>于是回家之后的何微言，对着一颗蛋傻了眼。<br/>之前梁献给他拿回来的那一包东西他放到柜子里没有再翻过，却没发现里面还有一颗蛋！<br/>这真的不是师父之前掏鸟窝准备煮了给自己补身体的蛋吗？？？<br/>梁献给了他一顶旧帽子并施了恒温咒，但也不能准确说出需要多久才能孵出来。<br/>“等待生命的过程也是美好的，不是吗？记得藏好了，我不想被麻瓜举报非法豢养保护动物。”</p><p>蜘蛛尾巷。<br/>“这是什么！小子！滚过来解释一下这些是什么东西！”<br/>斯内普站在阁楼的梯子梯下，看着他狂怒的父亲把坩埚、玻璃瓶一件一件摔到他的身上。<br/>“如果我没有看错的话，魔杖？”<br/>他把最后一件能翻出来的东西狠狠地朝斯内普的头上扔过去，被斯内普敏捷地抓在了手里。<br/>“看艾琳！看你的好儿子！怪物的儿子，小怪物！”<br/>他愤怒地抄起晾衣架，用平生最大的力气抽向斯内普。<br/>“怪物！滚开！我绝不允许，绝不允许你去学习怎样成为一个怪物！”<br/>“托比斯！”<br/>艾琳尖叫一声，看见木质的衣架因为用力过大而折断，慌忙跑上前来查看斯内普用来抵挡的手臂。那条手臂呈一种诡异的姿态扭曲着，表面隆起一条又红又肿的伤疤。<br/>“求你了，住手吧托比斯。霍格沃茨是免费的学校，食宿也是免费的，可以为我们省……”<br/>“他明天就去餐馆洗盘子！我就算打死他，他也别想走出科克沃斯一步！”<br/>托比斯打断了艾琳的话，举起另一个衣架就打过来。<br/>“托比斯·斯内普！”<br/>艾琳夺过斯内普手里的魔杖，将他护在身后，因为过度愤怒和害怕而浑身颤抖着。她赤红着眼睛，抬起下巴，用尽她全身上下最后的一点骄傲，用魔杖指着托比斯道：<br/>“要么你死，要么送他去霍格沃茨。”<br/>托比斯举起衣架的手僵在了空中，这样的艾琳让他想起了当年苦苦追求她时她的模样，这使他有些羞恼又有些害怕。<br/>“哦……艾琳……你不可以……你怎么会用这种东西指着我……”<br/>他扔下衣架，迅速认怂：“哦艾琳，我喝多了，才会做出这样的蠢事，请求你原谅我，毕竟我那么爱你不是吗？西弗勒斯你的手怎么了？原谅爸爸吧好吗？”<br/>他突然跪在地上，痛哭流涕地开始扇自己的耳光：“对不起艾琳，我该死！对不起……”<br/>斯内普站在艾琳身后，扶着自己的左臂，嘲讽地扯了扯嘴角。<br/>又是这样。<br/>每当父亲做了什么过分的事情使自己那可怜的、好脾气的母亲也发了火，他便会摆出这样看起来诚心悔过的架势，而这时候再愤怒的母亲也会偃旗息鼓与他和好如初。<br/>然后一日一日地，重复这些表演。<br/>这次也不例外。<br/>果然，艾琳流着泪垂下了手臂，给他的胳膊施了一个治疗术。然后沉默地捡起地上散落的东西，放到阁楼上。<br/>斯内普厌烦地吐了口气。<br/>托比斯什么时候死啊。<br/>他死了，艾琳就解脱了。</p><p>何微言幸不辱师遗蛋，终于在开学之前把这个小家伙孵出来了。<br/>虽然他实在不能确定这个毛茸茸的黄色的小东西到底跟鹤那种身材颀长的美丽的鸟类有什么联系，但是他还是把它带上了开往霍格沃茨的列车。<br/>“你一学年的零花钱是100加隆，我给你放到手提箱里了，里面包括给朋友们送圣诞礼物的钱，注意理财哦。”<br/>“长袍的口袋里有一些零钱，你可以在火车上买一点……巫师界的小零食。”<br/>梁献不知道想起什么，愉快地笑着替他把那个永远也塞不满的手提箱交给列车员，送他上了车。<br/>“祝你开学愉快，微言！”<br/>“谢谢，再见叔叔！圣诞节见！”<br/>当火车隆隆开启，他收回窗外挥动的手，从车头走到车尾，却发现没有空的车厢了。<br/>他随手拉开一个车厢，礼貌地问：“没有空闲的车厢了，请问我能跟你们坐到一起吗？”<br/>车厢里是一个黑色头发的男孩和一个红色头发的女孩，男孩看了他一眼，转过头继续看着手里的书，而女孩则热情地招呼他进来。<br/>“当然可以，请坐。我是莉莉·亿万斯，很高兴认识你。你也是新生吗？”<br/>何微言腼腆地笑了笑，坐在她旁边：“是的。我是何微言，很高兴认识你。”<br/>然后两人把目光放在了黑发男孩的身上，仿佛在等着什么，而黑发男孩沉迷看书无动于衷，甚至还翻了个页。<br/>车厢陷入了尴尬的安静。<br/>“西弗。”莉莉戳了戳坐在对面的黑发男孩，小声道：“该你了。”<br/>黑发男孩终于从书上挪开了眼，慷慨得分了他一点视线：“西弗勒斯·斯内普，幸会。”<br/>然而他的表情并不是很高兴的样子。何微言在心里刻薄地吐槽。<br/>莉莉满意地点点头，转过头与何微言搭话：“你看起来不太像英国人……哦！中国人！太酷了！你的头发上插的小木棍是魔杖吗？你会功夫吗！你姓言还是微言？哦……何是姓氏，微言才是名字……中文名字很难记，你的名字发音很像William……我真的可以这样称呼你吗！太棒了威廉！”<br/>于是在第一次去霍格沃茨的火车上，何微言收获了两个（？）可爱的小朋友和一个英文名字。</p><p>莉莉一路上都在跟何微言和斯内普聊个不停，其实主要是莉莉和何微言在聊，只有偶尔问到斯内普的时候他才会大发慈悲地开口说几个单词，大多数时候他只是捧着那一本无聊的、充满了陌生单词的草药学课本认真地翻越。<br/>阳光从窗外照进来，穿过他两侧的碎发在他的面颊投上细碎斑驳的光影。何微言突然想起来，去买魔杖的时候奥利凡德先生说的那个“黑头发的男孩”就是他吗？<br/>白杨木，凤凰毛，十三又二分之一看起来也不像是会长得比自己高的样子……<br/>啧。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>乖巧蹲Kudos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 肆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>分院啦！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在被一个叫海格的巨人接下火车后，他们又坐了船，终于在天刚黑之后抵达了那座看起来古老而又神秘的城堡。<br/>
“然后会分院。”<br/>
光线太暗，斯内普终于收起了那本课本，整理了一下身上半新不旧的巫师袍，跟莉莉和何微言——主要是莉莉说：“我应该会去斯莱特林或者拉文克劳。”<br/>
“得了吧，斯莱特林。”<br/>
旁边有个男孩嗤笑着吹了吹额前的头发：“一群只接受混血和纯种的、狭隘的、没有脑子、傲慢无礼、自以为是的家伙。”<br/>
莉莉翻了个白眼：“那请问这位先生：你现在的观点就不算‘狭隘、没有脑子、傲慢无礼、自以为是’了吗？”<br/>
似乎没有想到有女孩子反驳他，那个男孩有点无措，涨红了脸道：“你可能不知道，众所周知，斯莱特林没什么好东西。”<br/>
“哦！众所周知！我甚至不知道什么时候被这位先生排除在所有人以外了？西弗，威廉，你们知道吗。”<br/>
何微言诚实地摇摇头，用他刚刚够交流但吵架还够呛的英文组织了一下语言：“我的家乡有一句话：‘一瓶不满，半瓶晃荡。’说得大概就是这位先生了。”<br/>
“哈！”莉莉想了一会儿，大笑起来：“说这句话的人一定很有智慧。”<br/>
何微言偏偏头：“这是一句民间谚语。是每一个人的智慧，而不是自以为无所不知的少数人的。”<br/>
莉莉笑的更开心了，斯内普闻言也低下头抖动了两下肩膀。<br/>
那个男孩还想说点什么，却被一个女声打断了：“好了，孩子们。分院仪式开始了。”<br/>
一个年轻、戴着尖顶帽的女士带着他们走进了那扇黑色的大铁门，门后是四列长桌，各色校服的男生和女生将它们围得满满当当，空中漂浮着蜡烛，天花板应该是施了障眼法，他们一抬头就能轻而易举<br/>
地看到整片夜空，而最前面的台子上，放着一把椅子和一顶帽子。<br/>
“那是格兰芬多阁下的帽子。”<br/>
刚才的男孩还在喋喋不休地跟周围的人卖弄着他的“博学”：“事实上，它已经一千多年没洗过了。”<br/>
何微言闻言皱了皱眉毛。<br/>
看来晚上必须要洗个头了。<br/>
于是他们看着这顶一千多年没洗的帽子开口唱了歌甚至还向四个学院的方向鞠躬致意，然后排队轮流上前分院。<br/>
“莉莉·伊万斯。”<br/>
“格兰芬多！”<br/>
何微言看着莉莉走向欢呼的格兰芬多餐桌，看了一眼旁边看似无动于衷实际上嘴唇都快抿成一条缝的斯内普。<br/>
算了，洋人小孩的友谊我不懂。<br/>
“詹姆·波特。”<br/>
“格兰芬多！”<br/>
哦……刚才门口那个讨厌的小男孩叫詹姆·波特……<br/>
詹姆走到格兰芬多长桌前，跟每个人都热情地拥抱，然后红着脸跟莉莉小声说了句“嗨”。<br/>
何微言扭头，果然，斯内普的长袍两侧都叫他攥出了咸菜干一样的褶皱。<br/>
啧啧啧，洋人小孩。<br/>
“西弗勒斯·斯内普。”<br/>
这次的分院并没有像之前那么快，斯内普的嘴里念念叨叨地好像跟分院帽商量了什么，然后沉默了一会儿，看嘴型像是说了句“Okey”。<br/>
“斯莱特林！”<br/>
斯莱特林长桌响起热烈但不热切的掌声，他们互相点了个头，便算打过招呼了。<br/>
啧，斯莱特林。<br/>
“微言·何。”<br/>
何微言在全礼堂的人好奇地打量下坐上了那把椅子，麦格教授——就是刚才门口带他们进来的那位女士将分院帽戴到他的头上。<br/>
“哦！一位中国人！”<br/>
他听见头顶的分院帽的惊叹：“上一次有中国人入学还是十多年前，他去了拉文克劳……言归正传，你有想变强的野心和欲望，斯莱特林会给你许多机会；你的智慧令人惊叹，拉文克劳看起来也是个不错的选择……”<br/>
“斯莱特林，他们不是只收纯血和混血吗，先生？”何微言好奇地小声询问。<br/>
“是的，孩子，没错，你是个纯血的中国人，虽然这听起来很离谱。你的父母应该都是巫师，或者你们中国叫什么……呃……”<br/>
“修士，先生！他们是修士吗！”<br/>
“很遗憾，我也不知道，如果你要探索这些的话，我建议你去斯莱特林，那些家伙总有办法打听到人家的……那个词怎么说来着……祖宗十八代。”<br/>
“是的先生！我想知道这些！”何微言小小的脑袋藏在大大的帽子下，整张脸都因为激动而涨的通红。<br/>
“好的，那么——”分院帽拖长了声音，然后大声喊道：“斯莱特林！”<br/>
“哇哦！”<br/>
“他居然是个斯莱特林！中国也有巫师吗！”<br/>
“梅林！简直难以置信！”<br/>
斯莱特林长桌因为分院帽的选择产生了小小的骚动，在他走到长桌边上时，甚至有几个高年级的学长学姐起身与他握手。<br/>
“你好，何，我是亚萨·麦克米兰，五年级生。”<br/>
与他隔着一个座位的一个瘦高的、银发蓝眼的男生拍拍他旁边的同学换了个位子，坐到何微言旁边问道：“你的父母也都是巫师吗？”<br/>
这话一问出来，斯莱特林长桌上两排小脑袋齐刷刷地转向他的方向，又似乎觉得觉得有些刻意地低头整理领口和领带，装作不在意其实悄悄密切注视着这里。<br/>
“呃……”何微言想起了刚才分院帽的话，犹豫了一下，还是隐瞒了下来。<br/>
“事实上，我也不知道，我甚至不知道他们是谁。”<br/>
于是一个悲惨男孩失去父母被老师抚养长大然后老师去世又把他托付给了其他人从此离开了自己热爱的家乡只身一人异国他乡艰苦求学的故事在斯莱特林的餐桌上悄悄流传，这让一向慕强的小蛇们顿时对这个中国人失去了兴趣。<br/>
只有麦克米兰，从小培养起来的礼貌让这个男孩以一句“我是五年级的级长，有什么需要帮助的可以找我”体面地结束了对话。<br/>

吃过晚饭后，麦克米兰把他们带往地下的宿舍。<br/>
“内个……西弗……西弗勒斯。”<br/>
何微言扭扭捏捏地开始了这一路上跟斯内普的第一次搭话：“为什么他们住楼上而我们住楼下？”<br/>
斯内普顺着他的视线抬头，看了看那两队红色和蓝色，道：“他们住塔，我们住地下。”<br/>
“哦……”何微言有点失望，小声哔哔：“要是分院帽早跟我说这个我还能再选一选……”<br/>
然后得到了斯内普一个奇怪的凝视。<br/>
“月长石。”<br/>
门口画像里的美杜莎懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，弹开了门。<br/>
麦克米兰把他们带进公共休息室，里面有几张绿色皮质或天鹅绒的沙发，桌子和椅子上都有着精美的雕花，四周的墙壁上挂着绿色主色调的、各式各样的挂毯，窗户外头像是湖底，有成群的小鱼游过。<br/>
一切都好说，除了这冒绿色火焰的蜡烛怪渗人的……<br/>
“男生寝室在左边，女生寝室在右边……这一届新生真够少的……三人一间寝室，再次强调，晚上十点宵禁，禁止走出休息室在校园内活动，如果有不得不外出的特殊情况可以去级长寝室找我。”<br/>
他扭头跟一个高年级的女生说了点什么，然后走到何微言他们面前点点头：“你们跟我来。”<br/>
穿过一条狭窄而黑暗的走廊，他将几人送到寝室门口，指引他们对应自己的行李找到了床位。<br/>
“晚安，学弟们。”<br/>

不知道室友是按什么分的，何微言的室友是火车上结识的小伙伴（？）斯内普，还有一个棕色头发的小伙。<br/>
“俄尔·斯拉格霍恩。”<br/>
他们交换了名字，坐在四柱床上，分享何微言临下火车前匆匆买的一些零食。<br/>
俄尔矜持地一口咬掉了巧克力蛙的头，把里面的卡片递给何微言：“阿不思·邓布利多，并不少见。”<br/>
何微言看着俄尔手里只剩半个身子依然时不时蹬一下腿的巧克力蛙，再看着自己手里晃晃脖子消失不见的邓布利多，突然觉得梁献送他上车时的那个笑容有点意味深长。<br/>
“西弗勒斯！来一个巧克力棒吗？”<br/>
“不了，谢谢。”或许觉得这样的拒绝太过生硬，斯内普干干巴巴地解释了一句：“我睡前不吃东西。”<br/>
其实是没得吃。<br/>
“好吧……等等什么东西……太上老爷！我忘了它！”<br/>
何微言从长袍口袋里掏出小鸡仔一样的鹤崽子，看着它蹦蹦跳跳地啄了一块绿色的多味豆，又飞快地吐了出来。<br/>
“这是什么？”<br/>
俄尔好奇地凑了过来，连斯内普也走近了几步站在旁边看着。<br/>
何微言一边喂小鱼干一边说：“一种叫‘鹤’的鸟类，我师父留给我的遗物，在中国寓意着长寿和神秘。”<br/>
俄尔伸出一根手指头轻轻地摸了摸它的头：“它就这么大吗？有名字吗？”<br/>
“呃……大约还要四个月左右才能长大，一般可以长到成年人腰或者肩膀那么高，名字……就叫‘凌霄’好了。”<br/>
“Lin——Shiao——”<br/>
俄尔努力地学着何微言的发音，最后挫败地吐了一口气：“中国名字都好难发音，还是你的英文名字威廉比较顺口。明天你可以试试把他寄养在猫头鹰棚，那里有专人照料。我有点困了哥们儿，想先去洗漱然后睡觉了。”<br/>
何微言把凌霄放到那个恒温的帽子里，点点头：“好的，说实话我也困了，西弗……”<br/>
斯内普仍然一身巫师袍坐在床上，闻言冲他点点头：“我最后。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>蹲kudos_(:з」∠)_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 伍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>掠夺者出现啦！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>半夜。<br/>何微言盯着头顶斯莱特林标志的绿色丝绸帐幔和银白色流苏，有点心神不宁地想着什么事情。<br/>两个小室友都室友已经睡了，只是自己还有些心绪难平，为这一个多月来发生的太多事情，也为日后未知的、崭新的生活。<br/>他想给师父写点什么，不知道在英国烧了他老人家能不能收到。<br/>说干就干，他下床从手提箱里翻找羽毛笔、墨水，还有一叠信纸。光线太暗，他的手在里面摸索的时候触碰到一本卷边的书。<br/>是师父的书。<br/>他将风灯凑近了看，泛黄的封面上是模糊不清的隶书写着的“酉二门笔记”。<br/>酉二门是什么门派？<br/>之前师父的一摞书拿回来之后他也没有再翻看，那些东西他打小就背，早已滚瓜烂熟铭记于心，这次开学也没有带来，想必是离开的前一晚梁献给他装箱子的时候顺手装进去的？<br/>他也无心写信了，拿着书提着灯钻进床幔里，翻开这本书的第一页。<br/>笔迹和纸张很新，应该是后加上的，上面写着：<br/>“吾徒微言：<br/>         死生皆由命耳！尔阅及此，为师当已身陨……”<br/>微言鼻子一酸，感觉视线顿时模糊起来。他仰头抽了抽鼻子，用袖子狠狠地擦了一下眼睛，继续低头看：<br/>“……此天之命，紫微斗数所卜，非一时之不测也。为师所托之人忠厚可靠，万勿疑心生嫌。<br/>为师少天赋秉异，通悟百家，为门中人所奇，先掌门密嘱执牛耳。后先掌门羽化，其子设计于我，以谋掌门之位，门中多为其拥趸。为师得信遁之，隐姓埋名数十载，以全其身。后收尔为徒，尔天资精奇，少览文而成诵，为师死而无憾矣！<br/>存此笔记一册，嘱献予尔，此为师七十余年所学所思之精粹，与门派无干。尔时时翻阅，若能有一二体会，即是为师之幸事。更有雷击桃木剑一柄及其他二三物什，皆交由献，桃木剑可使百邪辟易，簪于发髻，勿使离身。<br/>为师去后，勿悲勿念。为师未有遗恨，唯盼尔无病无灾，顺遂自在。<br/>——师 何长灵 绝笔”<br/>他把床头一个月之前梁献给的小桃木剑发簪握在手中，埋在被子里悄悄哭了一场。<br/>这个老人经历过少时的意气风发和生死谋算，走过这一生，便把这些带进了黄土，最大的愿望也不过是他的小弟子能平安顺遂地活着。<br/>他轻轻抚摸着纸上“何长灵”三字的墨迹，忽然觉得师父从未远离。<br/>他默念清静经凝神静气，翻开了下一页。</p><p>第二天清晨俄尔起床时，被在床上打坐的何微言吓了一跳。<br/>“威……威廉……你们中国人都是这么睡觉得吗？”<br/>昨天晚上刚完成引气入体并打了一晚上坐的何微言挠挠头：“并不……我这是一种特殊的魔力训练方式，叫……”<br/>头快挠破了也想不出来该怎么用英文表达打坐，俄尔已经恍然大悟地道：“哦我知道，是冥想对吗！”<br/>“啊对，就是冥想！”何微言赞赏地拍了拍他的肩膀，叼了柄可以自动上下刷牙的牙刷走进了盥洗室。<br/>“嘿兄弟！看！我们用的同款洗面奶！波特家的科尔奇威亚柠檬味的！”<br/>何微言有种不太好的预感：“哪个波特？”<br/>“就是昨天格兰芬多那个詹姆·波特的波特啊！他家的洗浴用品畅销全欧洲！”<br/>何微言叼着牙刷：……<br/>突然就有点不想洗脸了呢。<br/>斯内普看起来已经起床并整理好了，正一边坐在床头的脚凳上看昨天那本魔药课本一边等他俩一起去餐厅。<br/>“哦西弗勒斯，你醒得太早了！”俄尔一边手忙脚乱地打领带一边说：“这要是不上课的上午我能睡到十点！”<br/>“额……请问……”<br/>何微言拿着领带有点傻眼。<br/>昨天是梁献给自己打的领带，而兴奋的自己根本没注意到这个看起来笔挺整齐的结是怎么操作的。<br/>俄尔忙于给自己打领带无暇兼顾，他只能把求助的目光投向斯内普。<br/>斯内普坐在椅子上没有起身，抬头看了面前手足无措的小道士一眼，抬起魔杖念了一句什么咒语，那根领带便像活过来了一样自己给自己打了一个漂亮的温莎结。<br/>“谢谢，西弗勒斯。”<br/>何微言套上长袍拿好课本，催促俄尔：“你好了吗？快一点，第一节课是麦格教授变形术，听说她最讨厌迟到。”<br/>“哦这该死的领带，西弗勒斯快来帮个忙！用你那个神奇的咒语……对，就是这样，谢谢。”<br/>斯内普颔首收下了二人的道谢：“我母亲的小咒语，晚上教给你们。”<br/>“太棒了西弗！等我回家一定要给我妈妈炫耀一下！”<br/>俄尔收拾好东西，一边一个勾住何微言和斯内普的脖子。<br/>“我们走！”</p><p>用最快的速度吃完饭并叮嘱斯内普和俄尔去教室给他占个位置，何微言把小鹤凌霄送到了猫头鹰房，然而管理员很遗憾地告诉他，他们并不能很好地照看这只幼崽不被成年猫头鹰们欺负，但是他建议何微言去问一问海格。<br/>“整个霍格沃茨，没有人比他更熟悉这些魔法动物了！”<br/>但是眼看就要到上课的时间，何微言只能继续把小东西塞进长袍口袋匆匆赶去教室。<br/>“威廉，这儿！”<br/>他刚在俄尔和斯内普中间坐好，就发现讲台上有一只猫。<br/>就在他犹豫要不要上去撸两把的时候，那只猫往前一跳，变成了昨天那位麦格教授。<br/>何微言：……<br/>幸好幸好。<br/>变形术课上，詹姆和蛇院的一个女生率先完成了把火柴变成针的操作，为各自的学院赢得了五分的加分。<br/>当听到詹姆的名字的时候，何微言发誓有看到坐在他旁边的斯内普不屑地撇了撇嘴，然后得到了卖洗面奶的波特先生的一个鬼脸。</p><p>魔药课的教授是看起来四十多岁的斯拉格霍恩先生，同时也是斯莱特林的院长，他跟何微言的室友俄尔有些远房的亲戚关系，但这并不能令他在魔药课上不受训斥。<br/>当他再一次炸了坩埚后尴尬地看向自己的叔叔时，斯拉格霍恩教授不得不一边给他的操作台施一个“清理一新”，一边从他打小就不用功唠唠叨叨地教训到这次炸坩埚。<br/>“出色的完成魔药制作，伊万斯小姐、何先生和……斯内普先生！看来你完美地继承了你母亲的魔药天赋，她当年第一次上课的时候也是像这样……每人各加五分！”<br/>然后他又像是想起来了点什么，点了点俄尔：“浪费了一份药材，斯莱特林扣五分。”<br/>刚才还在欢呼的小蛇们瞬间消音。<br/>何微言用同情的眼风扫了一眼在小狮子们的暗笑中如丧考妣的俄尔。<br/>我发起狠来连自己学院里自己家的侄子的分都要扣！<br/>把熬好的生死水小心翼翼地倒进水晶瓶里，他准备把这瓶第一次制作成功并为他带来了加分的魔药用猫头鹰邮寄给梁献，让他知道自己还是很有希望获得银坩埚奖励的！<br/>“你刚才的做法与我们不太一样。”<br/>斯内普突然开口道：“书上写的是顺时针搅拌三圈半，而我看你只是像打鸡蛋一样随便搅匀了。”<br/>第一次单独被斯内普搭话的何微言有点惊讶：“哦……这个是我师父当年说的，用真气……应该就是魔力包裹住药鼎……也就是坩埚，去介入温度的变化和药材之间的反应，这样可以提升出丹率，也就是魔药的成功率。”<br/>他耸耸肩：“我当时以为他只是在瞎说。”<br/>斯内普皱着眉头尝试了一下，又很快放弃了：“不太行，不用魔杖的话长时间魔力输出不太稳定，用你的方式可能会炸锅。”<br/>他偏头问道：“你有没有想过，如果结合课本上和你老师的技巧，品质、成功率甚至是时间都会有所优化呢？”<br/>“呃……”小道士挠了挠头：“或许吧……我也没试过，可惜剩下的时间不够了，不然真想试试。”<br/>斯内普把这个猜想用羽毛笔记到课本上，抬头认真地看着他说：“会有机会的。”</p><p>下课之后，何微言抱着课本同俄尔和斯内普走出教室准备去吃午饭，走廊后面传来不大不小的声音：“哦莉莉，回来吧，那个头发油腻腻脏兮兮的、穿着不知道多少年前的旧袍子的家伙根本不配做你的朋友。”<br/>“闭嘴波特！”<br/>“波特家就是这样教波特先生在背后对别人发表侮辱性的评价的吗？”<br/>斯内普猛地回头，对着那个黑头发的波特嗤笑一声：“看来是我高估了波特先生的教养。”<br/>“嘿你个鼻涕虫跟我谈什么教养？”<br/>詹姆翻了个白眼，扭头问他的三个室友：“西里斯，莱姆斯，彼得，你们说他像不像一只鼻涕虫？”<br/>“再像不过了，吉米。”<br/>那个叫彼得的黄头发男孩幸灾乐祸地笑着，然后四个人一起对斯内普做鬼脸：“斯内普，鼻涕虫，斯内普，鼻涕虫……”<br/>“闭嘴！”<br/>斯内普唰得一下掏出魔杖上前一步指着他们：“不然我不介意让你们尝尝不停地吐鼻涕虫的滋味儿。”<br/>“你们在干什么？”<br/>麦格教授的到来成功地制止了几人剑拔弩张的氛围，何微言趁机按下了斯内普拿魔杖的手。<br/>“我以为友爱同窗和不在课间的走廊使用魔咒是每一个人都知道的规则，先生们。”<br/>麦格教授严厉地盯着这几个垂着脑袋的小家伙，道：“每个人抄五遍校规，现在——赶紧——去餐厅吃午饭。”</p><p>【未完待续】<br/>话说教授不洗头是因为洗发水是波特家的产业吗？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>蹲kudos！！！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 陆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>斯内普切开是黑的！！！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“让我瞧瞧，你带来了什么小可怜！”海格三口两口吃掉一块昨天朵朵给何微言塞到箱子里的绿豆糕，两只眼睛闪闪发亮地盯着他的长袍口袋。<br/>“是一只鹤，东方特有的鸟类，应该不算魔法生物。”<br/>何微言从口袋里把小鸡仔大小的凌霄掏出来，放到海格蒲扇一样的大手上。<br/>“它叫凌霄。”<br/>“哦，Lin——Shiao——”<br/>海格激动地捧着这个小家伙，感叹道：“它可真美……我是说，虽然他现在还毛茸茸地像只小鸡仔，但以后他的骨骼会变长，有很长的喙，和漂亮的、浅色为主的羽毛。”<br/>“太令人惊奇了！从一只幼崽身上就能看出这么多东西！”<br/>“是的，何，就像我也能看出你以后也会是一个高个子的小伙子一样。”<br/>何微言不好意思地笑了笑：“事实上，我是来请你帮忙暂时养一个月的，你知道的，猫头鹰房的那些大家伙对其他鸟类都不太友善，凌霄又这么一点儿，我怕到……”<br/>“真的吗，何？我真的可以养它吗？哦天呐我从来没有……从来没有养过……梅林！哦对不起我太激动了，我是说……我愿意，我非常愿意帮你照看这个小家伙。”<br/>何微言拥抱了一下这个巨人，从口袋里拿出一兜小鱼虾递给他。<br/>“万分感谢，那就拜托你了。”</p><p>从海格的小屋出来，何微言匆匆往宿舍赶。<br/>十点钟就要宵禁了，从这里到宿舍还有好一段路要走呢。<br/>话说昨天翻看笔记后面有御剑术，能踩着飞的那种，但也没有写剑的尺寸和人的体重的比例啊……不然自己头顶上那个小桃木剑能御吗？不会踩在脚底下压得飞不起来吗？<br/>脑子里想着奇奇怪怪的事情，脚下飞快地挪动着的何微言突然听到了说话声。<br/>这么晚了是谁在那儿？<br/>“嘿鼻涕虫！你不是要对我用魔咒吗？怎么，害怕了？嘿，莱姆斯你看，他还想打我。诶，打不着打不着~”<br/>“他都想动手了，我们还不动手吗？”<br/>“西里斯困住他！”<br/>“踢他膝盖！”<br/>何微言越听越不对劲，匆匆跑过去大喊一声：“住手！”<br/>斯内普这时已经被按在地上了，长袍下摆折起来，露出了裸露的、出血的膝盖。<br/>“你们在做什么？波特先生，是你带人过来的吗？四个打一个，还是学院的同学，这就是格兰芬多的勇气吗？”<br/>何微言赶去把斯内普扶起来，愤怒地抬头质问。<br/>詹姆神情一僵，有些心虚地喊：“是他先动手的！”<br/>“对！”旁边那个高个子的男孩，好像是叫西里斯的说：“是他先打了莱姆斯，我们才打他的。”<br/>“而且一开始也是他——”<br/>“卢平先生，”何微言强忍着怒气：“请你先把手里西弗勒斯的魔杖还给他再说话。”<br/>见卢平不动，何微言直接一把夺过魔杖塞到斯内普手里，仰着头眯着眼睛瞧着面前的四头小狮子。<br/>“马上就要宵禁了，希望你们能在十点前赶回八楼的格兰芬多塔。另外，如果对我有什么意见的话，”他扫了一眼他们，放出了小学生终极狠话，“有种明天放学别走！”<br/>说完他就拉着斯内普的手匆匆离开。<br/>说实话，要不是宵禁的话，他还真想试试师父教给他的拳法能不能打得过他们四个。都说形意三年不出门，三年出门打死人，他都练了五六年了，应该……能打得过吧？</p><p>“等着！”<br/>把斯内普摁在脚凳上，没理会俄尔的惊呼和询问，何微言飞速地从箱子里翻出师父留下的那一小堆瓶瓶罐罐，从里面挑了一小盒绿色的膏状物品。<br/>“他们四个人，你就任由他们围着你吗？你不会跑吗？斯莱特林守则第二十四条，斯内普先生？”【注1】<br/>何微言蹲在地上，一边用指尖挖下一大坨药膏轻轻地抹在斯内普膝盖的伤口上，一边没好气地问道。<br/>“不把自己置于危险之地。可是他们骂我，还夺了我的魔杖。斯莱特林守则第二条，何先生。”<br/>何微言登时一窒：“……拒绝任何形式的侮辱。好吧西弗，下次叫我一起，你知道的，”他眨眨眼，“中国人都会功夫。”<br/>“什么？什么功夫？”俄尔好奇地问道。<br/>“一个中国的功夫专家拍了很多关于功夫的电影，麻瓜都知道。”<br/>何微言回头收拾那些瓶瓶罐罐，突然想起来什么，询问俄尔：“你们巫师家庭的小孩会学格斗吗？”<br/>“哦，那种麻瓜的东西我们怎么会学，而且对巫师也没有什么用处。”<br/>俄尔掏出魔杖在空中胡乱挥了几下：“魔杖，就是巫师最优秀的武器。”<br/>“那就好。”何微言不知道想到了什么，笑眯眯地叼着牙刷向盥洗室走：“我去洗漱了。”<br/>“微言。”<br/>突然听到有人叫自己的中文名字，何微言愣了一下，发现居然是坐在脚凳上垂着头的斯内普。<br/>这好像是他第一次叫自己的名字！<br/>“今天晚上，其实是……我……”<br/>斯内普纠结了半天，才抬起头，红着耳朵尖儿小声地说了一句：“谢谢。”</p><p>晚上微言照例打坐，宿舍里静悄悄地，仿佛一切都睡着了。<br/>斯内普睁开眼睛看了一眼四周，然后钻到被窝里，徒手给自己的膝盖施了一个无声的治疗魔咒。<br/>怕愈合得太快被人看出不对劲，他中途停了手，钻出被窝后又向四周看了看，才放心地闭上了眼睛。<br/>我是故意的。<br/>这是今天晚上他没说出来的那句话。<br/>可是之后怎么说呢，说知道你要去海格那里，故意在你回来的必经之路上挑衅波特他们，借你的手，不被莉莉讨厌地教训一下这群人。<br/>说他们不配跟莉莉做朋友。<br/>说即使你不来我也不会怎样，那几个烂熟于心不用魔杖也可以释放的攻击魔咒保管让他们四个吃不了兜着走。<br/>都不行。<br/>斯内普握了一下自己的右手，有些恶意地想着：<br/>等你发现这一切的时候，会害怕我吧？<br/>毕竟我是个变态，怪物，没人喜欢的蜘蛛尾巷的斯内普家孩子。</p><p>第二天一早，何微言起来准备给斯内普上药的时候惊喜地发现，那条伤口已经好得差不多了。<br/>“我师父这药什么时候这么管用了？奇怪也哉！”<br/>嘟囔了几句没人听得懂的中文，小道士一边咬着发簪盘头发，一边含混不清地问斯内普：“你感觉怎么样？没有不舒服的反应吧？”<br/>“感觉好极了。”斯内普活动了一下小腿，一抬头不由自主地被何微言耳后落下的一绺头发吸引了视线。<br/>“那就好，看起来不用去医务室了。”小道士把发簪插进发髻准备去洗脸。<br/>“微言。”<br/>听到斯内普叫他，何微言疑惑地回头。<br/>“你这儿还有一些头发。”他在自己的头上比划。<br/>“这儿？”<br/>“不对，是另一边。”<br/>“那是这儿？”<br/>“不是，太靠后了……又太靠前了……不……唉。”<br/>平素沉默寡言的混血小巫师走上前一步，轻轻地勾住那一绺头发。<br/>“这儿。”</p><p>很快就到了圣诞节。<br/>自从那天自己徒手把波特四人揍了一顿之后，他们就不太敢在他面前再对西弗勒斯说三道四了。<br/>而斯莱特林的小蛇们闻风而动，有几个看过麻瓜电影的问了许多问题，以至于那一阵子“中国功夫”一词风靡整个校园，甚至登上了霍格沃茨校报。【注2】<br/>莉莉看起来与波特他们走得近多了，虽然依然不会对他们有什么好脸色，但也不会拒绝下课之后跟他们一起去餐厅。相较而言她反而跟西弗勒斯相处得少了，这也是没有办法的事，毕竟他们不是一个学院的，并且每当他们独处的时候，波特四个人就会从各个角落窜出来不停地跟莉莉说话，直到惹毛了她为止。<br/>何微言一边收拾回家的东西一边乱七八糟地想着，眼睛余光瞟到斯内普仍然一身巫师袍坐在床上看书，忍不住扭头问他：“西弗，你不回家吗？”<br/>斯内普的眼睛仿佛粘在了书上，头也不抬地回答：“不了，回去还不如在这儿呢。”<br/>“那我走啦！”<br/>斯内普终于抬头看了他一眼。小道士穿着一身驼色的羊绒大衣，拎着那个百宝箱一样的棕色木制手提箱，发髻板板正正地被一支造型奇特的木头发簪束在头顶。<br/>他突然想起来那天小道士耳后散落的一绺碎发。<br/>“再见，圣诞节后见。”他听见自己干干巴巴地说。<br/>“再见西弗，俄尔从院长那里回来之后，记得替我跟他道别。我会用猫头鹰邮礼物给你们的！”</p><p>【未完待续】</p><p>【注1】这里用到了天望太太的《生而高贵》里面的斯莱特林守则，原著里没有。<br/>【注2】忘了原著有没有校报了，编了一个。<br/>p.s.怎么觉得自己把教授越写越受……这不行！我们教授必须攻！偏执狂人设立起来！<br/>以及并不是很想脸谱化地把掠夺者四人帮写成纯粹的霸凌者并把教授写成被霸凌的小可怜儿，然后不知道怎么就写着写着把教授写成了黑芝麻汤圆……</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>求kudos_(:з」∠)_</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 柒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>圣诞节！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“何道长！先生！何道长回来了！”<br/>伴随着小精灵朵朵惊喜的尖叫，何微言人生中第一个圣诞假期开始了。<br/>他在放假后征得了使用梁献的工作间的权利，开始把每节魔药课斯内普记在课本上的那些奇奇怪怪的猜想付诸实践，记录在案并用猫头鹰邮寄给他。<br/>令人遗憾的是，他一次都没有收到斯内普的回信。<br/>“看来我们的小道长对明年的银坩埚势在必得。”<br/>在一顿丰盛的圣诞大餐后，梁献举起杯子里剩的最后一口雪利酒：“敬银坩埚！”<br/>何微言也干掉了满满一杯南瓜汁：“敬伟大的魔药学！”</p><p>第二天何微言一睡醒便兴奋地睁开了眼睛。<br/>这是他第一次过圣诞节，也是第一次和朋友们互送礼物，小道士对未知的惊喜充满了期待。<br/>他给梁献的盒子里包了他这半学年学到并制作成功的所有的魔药；给斯内普邮购了一套墨绿色的纯棉睡衣，毕竟这个瘦弱寡言的小巫师每天最后一个洗漱第一个起床，不知道是不是为了不被何微言和俄尔发现他根本没有睡衣，不过为了不使他感到被察觉的不自在，何微言给俄尔和自己都各买了一套一模一样的，美其名曰“宿舍制服”；给莉莉的是蜂蜜公爵的一大盒奶油花生糖；而朵朵，在征询了梁献的建议后他选择了一条太阳花的小裙子。<br/>“这真的太美了！”<br/>朵朵惊叹地看着那条明黄色的裙子，立马换上在他面前转了个圈。<br/>“朵朵将穿着这条裙子为您准备早餐，何道长！请问蒸饺、白粥、茶叶蛋和猪肚汤可以吗！”<br/>“都是我喜欢的！”<br/>将给梁献的礼物放到圣诞树下面，何微言开始探宝一样拆他的圣诞礼物。<br/>梁献送的是一件全新的道袍——他可能想起小道士唯一一件道袍的去向了；朵朵送了他全套非波特家产业的洗浴用品——可能从梁献那里得知他和波特有些小矛盾；俄尔送了一包速效逃课糖，他好奇地尝了一颗牛轧糖之后顺利地流出了两行鼻血；莉莉送了他一小瓶能写出来渐变色的绿色墨水，凑近了能闻到好闻的松木的味道；而斯内普的包裹里放了一小瓶魔药。<br/>“早安，微言。让我看看，你竟然收到了这么多礼物，看来在学校里有交到很多的朋友。”<br/>梁献看样子是刚从工作间出来，扭了扭脖子和肩膀，抽走了他手里的玻璃瓶。<br/>“是一瓶缓和药剂。”他打开盖子闻了闻：“完美的配比！是你的室友送的吗？那可真是个魔药天才！这种缓和药剂非常困难和费时间，在五年级的O.W.L.s考试中也不算一道简单的题目，对于一个一年级的新生而言实在太不容易了！”<br/>何微言：……<br/>所以说无论是谁，在哪儿，别人家的孩子都是最讨厌的。<br/>突然就不是很想让梁献把他送的圣诞礼物打开了。<br/>“让我瞧瞧我收到了什么……领带……袖扣……嗯？这是什么？”<br/>他努力压下去忍不住翘起来的嘴角，向何微言眨眨眼睛：“一份一年级上半学期魔药课教授的全部魔药！梅林！送这份礼物的那个孩子一定是他们年纪的魔药小王子！”<br/>何微言顿时把别人家的孩子抛到脑后，在沙发上快乐地笑成了一团。</p><p>早饭过后，何微言才有空拆那几封随礼物一起邮寄过来的信。俄尔详细地描绘了对角巷那家魔法笑话商店有多好玩并邀请他有空去家里做客，他的父母对他两个魔药学得很好的室友都很好奇；莉莉则是抱怨麻瓜的圣诞节无聊透了，听说学校里的圣诞晚宴非常有趣，约他明年一起留校过圣诞。<br/>只有斯内普，半点寒暄都没有地上来直切主题讨论他那几次实验的方式和意义，并提出了新的猜想，写到最后可能才发现这是圣诞节的信件，于是在后面干干巴巴地说斯拉格霍恩先生邀请自己加入了鼻涕虫俱乐部，在那里得到了斯拉格霍恩先生和一些学长学姐的指点并完成了舒缓药剂的制作，等放假回来他们可以讨论一下相关话题，最后祝何微言圣诞快乐。<br/>……<br/>何微言把那满满四张半魔药讨论和半张朋友之间的寒暄塞进信封，终于感受到了自己和别人家孩子之间不可逾越的鸿沟，十分紧迫地进书房拿了那本《酉二门笔记》继续钻研。<br/>在学习和考试方面，东方小道士绝不认输！</p><p>“微言。”<br/>梁献敲了敲门，进来跟他说：“我突然有事要回国一趟，下午才能回来，午饭你自己吃就好，不用等我。”<br/>何微言突然想起来什么，看了一眼黄历，抬头问他：“我也能去吗？今年春节在二月，我想提前回去给师父上香。”<br/>梁献点了点头：“那你下午两点钟用飞路粉到‘魔法部驻中国办事处’找我，我陪你一起用门钥匙过去。飞路粉还记得怎么用吧？”<br/>何微言点点头。<br/>“那就好，要是去了我还不在，你就坐在那里喝点东西。”</p><p>下午何微言到的时候，梁献果然还没在，托人给他留了张字条说有一台紧急的大型魔法治疗术，可能要到三点钟左右，让他在附近转一转但不要走远。<br/>何微言收起字条，眼神对准了刚才瞄了半天的加隆兑人民币柜台。</p><p>等到梁献回来的时候，何微言已经拎着大包小包的东西坐在沙发上喝着热巧克力等他了，梁献凑过去一看，里面从香烛纸钱金元宝纸房子轿子纸马到成盘的鸡鸭鱼肉样样俱全，甚至还有一些朱砂毛笔符纸刻刀桃木旧书之类的不晓得要干什么。<br/>这小小孩子知道的还真不少……等等！<br/>梁献一拍脑袋。<br/>是自己蠢了，他一个当道士的，需要什么比自己这个英国长大的中国人明显清楚地多。<br/>“抱紧了，我们要过去了。门托斯。”<br/>到了地方，何微言仔细地辨认那颗大槐树和大柳树，一路小跑过去之后，却发现树底下被挖了一个深达一米的大坑。<br/>“怎么回事？”<br/>梁献发现了不对劲，走过去一看，脸色突然变得很难看。<br/>小道士茫然地走到坑里，再走回来，双目逐渐赤红，一脸不敢置信：“师父的骨灰……被挖走了？”<br/>“是他们……一定是他们……”<br/>梁献左右踱了几步，突然顿住：“不好，我们快走……谁在哪儿？盔甲护身！”<br/>一些类似鬼魂的东西裹挟着一阵阴风狠狠地撞到他们面前一堵看不见的墙上，梁献放出魔咒无心反击，抓住何微言便用门钥匙回到了魔法部驻中国办事处。<br/>“我们得赶紧回英国，我总觉得不太安全。”<br/>梁献匆匆归还了门钥匙，带着何微言通过飞路网回到家里。<br/>“听着，男孩。”<br/>梁献半跪在何微言的面前，细瘦苍白的手指捏住他的肩膀，一脸凝重地道：“我知道你有很多想问的，但是按照我和你师父的约定，你成年之前——也就是十七岁之前，什么都不能告诉你。你现在唯一知道的就是，恐怕这几年你不能再回国了。”<br/>他用手指拭去何微言面颊上冰冷的泪水，有些心疼，又狠了狠心肠：“十七岁之后，我将会把一切都和盘托出。所以在这之前，请积蓄力量，你蓄力越多，能够打出的那一拳就越痛。”<br/>他将另一条支撑的腿也放下，双膝跪在地上垂下头。<br/>“届时，梁献听凭差遣。”</p><p>【未完待续】<br/>1、不是很喜欢主人这种称呼，所以把小精灵对梁献的称呼改成了先生，也暗示一点梁献对小精灵的态度吧<br/>2、圣诞宴会原著是圣诞节当天举办的，然而百度了一下实际上外国人会在平安夜吃这顿“年夜饭”<br/>3、斯内普如果打剑三的话可能是个只知道dps的唐门= =<br/>比如：<br/>何微言截了自己的装备面板给斯内普，上面“西弗的生死蛊”六个字闪闪发亮。<br/>斯内普：……命中低了，无双也不太够，你一个毒经堆这么高的破防干什么？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>蹲kudos orz</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 捌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>再往后许多年，名下财产无数的梅林爵士团二级勋章获得者、享誉魔法界的魔药大师西弗勒斯·斯内普，衣柜最显眼的地方，依然常年悬挂着这件普通的墨绿色棉质睡衣。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>斯内普拆开包装，难堪地抿紧了嘴唇，直到拆开了信才慢慢放松下来。<br/>一件普通的纯棉睡衣，在斯莱特林那些大部分穿惯了丝绸的纯血家族出身的小小姐小少爷看来近乎于廉价的东西，于他而言是从未拥有过的珍贵的礼物。<br/>他照着信件里所说的，在左侧胸口发现了那个银线刺绣的小小字母“S.S”。<br/>他开始估算这件礼物的价值，精确到纳特。当他发现这与他赠送的舒缓药剂价值相当时，小小地松了一口气。<br/>再往后许多年，名下财产无数的梅林爵士团二级勋章获得者、享誉魔法界的魔药大师西弗勒斯·斯内普，衣柜最显眼的地方，依然常年悬挂着这件普通的墨绿色棉质睡衣。</p><p>何微言一整个圣诞假期都没有再休息，他早上起床打拳，然后去工作间炼丹或者熬煮魔药，在书房钻研魔咒符箓，晚上再打一晚上坐。<br/>就在梁献思考要不要给他找个麻瓜心理医生开导一下的时候，圣诞假期的最后一天，何微言从工作间拿着厚厚的一摞实验报告出来，看着一脸纠结却又在他面前强行掩饰的梁献，叹了口气，像往常一样坐在他面前。<br/>“不用担心我，羡叔。”<br/>他轻轻拍了拍梁献握着膝盖的青筋毕露的手背，像一个大人安慰一个孩子那样，若无其事地笑道：“我很清楚自己应该做什么。无论你们之前遇到了什么事，亦或以后会发生什么事，我的担忧、愤怒和恐惧都于事无补，这并不能使我天下无敌，也不能使我刀枪不入。我最应该做的，就是当下本应该做的。”<br/>梁献看着这个十一岁的男孩，突然发现自己这几天白担心了。<br/>是了，他教出来的徒弟，永远不会出错的。<br/>除了……<br/>“糟了！已经十点四十了！快去收拾你的箱子，火车还有半个小时启动，我们得动作快点儿！”</p><p>“嗨，哥们儿，我实在是太想你们了。”<br/>俄尔无精打采地从门外走进来，一脑袋扎进休息室柔软的沙发里。<br/>何微言和斯内普正在交换着看他们二人假期的实验记录，闻言齐刷刷扭头看向他。<br/>“你还好吗？我是说——你看起来并不像是想我们的样子。”何微言耸耸肩。<br/>“像一棵被连根拔起的曼德拉草。”斯内普难得地吐槽。<br/>“梅林的袜子！你们根本不知道我这个假期经历了什么！”<br/>俄尔坐起来恶狠狠地说：“那个波特……那个该死的应该被塞进一整桶蛞蝓里的詹姆·波特！圣诞节后的一个宴会上，我父母跟他父母谈生意的时候谈起了我们，我就有一种大事不妙的预感，果然——”<br/>他掐细了嗓子，惟妙惟肖地学着：“……对了，斯拉格霍恩夫人，听说你们家小少爷在魔药课上的表现出乎意料，不像我们家那个从小就不老实的吉米，变形课上一下子就给格兰芬多加了五分嚯嚯嚯嚯嚯嚯嚯嚯……”<br/>他掐这嗓子“嚯嚯嚯”地笑到差点断气，瞪圆了眼睛接着道：“然后最可怕的事情来了，我的父母取消了我一切的聚会和活动，让我在家里不停地熬魔药熬魔药熬魔药，我甚至错过了我最爱的弗拉察雄鹰队的比赛！”<br/>“可惜我当时并不在他们面前，不然我一定要好好地跟波特夫人讨论一下格兰芬多扣分大王的奇幻之旅！”<br/>俄尔气呼呼地说完，不知道想到什么突然露出不怀好意的微笑，走到两人椅子中间弯下腰一手勾住一个的脖子：“哥们儿们，我有一个计划……”</p><p>“格兰芬多扣一分！波特先生，收好你的小玩具，不要在上课期间拿出来。”<br/>“格兰芬多扣十分！波特先生，除非你告诉我在课间的走廊上拔出魔杖对着同学是要给他挠痒痒。”<br/>“格兰芬多各扣五分！没到时间？波特先生，布莱克先生，卢平先生，还有这位佩迪鲁先生，需要我再次给你们重复一下宵禁时间吗？现在已经超过半个钟头了。我想也许把你们变成钟表会更管用一点？”<br/>先不管詹姆·波特四人是什么想法，俄尔在斯莱特林的休息室里已经笑得要抽过去了。<br/>“真有你们的！”<br/>一个漂亮的斯莱特林的学姐收起窥镜，坐在他们面前赞叹道：“照这么下去，这一次的学院杯无论归哪个学院都不会归格兰芬多了！”<br/>俄尔有点脸红地看着对面的学姐，挠挠头道：“可惜很多方式都只能用一次，第二次用就会被发现了。不过……”<br/>何微言笑眯眯地接上：“我们还有一个大招。是吧西弗？”<br/>斯内普停下手里的羽毛笔，从容地道：“诚如你们所言，是那群脑子里只有芨芨草的家伙永远发现不了的。”</p><p>于是在一次魔药课上，詹姆·波特的坩埚引起了剧烈的爆炸，这次爆炸波及到了周围人的坩埚，从而形成了一连串的小爆炸，值得一提的是，这次他们尝试制作的魔药是胡话药剂。<br/>“我要成为格兰芬多的王！”<br/>“邓布利多会给我敬酒！”<br/>“西里斯的脚特别大！”<br/>“去他妈的斯莱特林！”<br/>随着格兰芬多坐席越来越混乱，斯拉格霍恩教授的脸也越来越黑。<br/>“扰乱课堂秩序，格兰芬多扣五……不，五十分！”<br/>“现在下课！”<br/>斯拉格霍恩教授平息了一下怒气，转向何微言，面色稍微好了那么一点儿：“何先生，还有伊万斯小姐，请来一下。”<br/>那一瞬间何微言以为他们耍的小阴谋被识破了，但看他又叫了莉莉，又不太像是，因此安下心来，跟莉莉对视了一眼，一同走出教室跟上斯拉格霍恩教授。</p><p>“别担心，我亲爱的孩子们，不是什么别的事儿……对了伊万斯小姐，你的父母在哪里工作……哦梅林！你竟然是麻瓜出身！抱歉我不是那个意思……我是说你十一岁之前从未接触过魔法和魔药还能有这么出色的表现真的非常令人赞叹！”<br/>纯血至上学院的院长的解释让两人对他放下戒备，他接着道：“是这样的，我开办了一个‘鼻涕虫俱乐部’，每周都有聚会，里面都是些像你们一样优秀的孩子，其中不乏你们一些已经毕业的、在各界担任重要职位的、有名望的学长学姐，因此我希望你们能加入，成为俱乐部的一员。我们会在里面做一些课堂上不会讲到的知识的交流，这对你们自身也是有一定的好处的。”<br/>欣然答应并感谢了斯拉格霍恩教授的邀请，约定了这周六下午的聚会一定参加，何微言和莉莉礼貌地同他告别。<br/>“西弗！”<br/>没走几步便看到了在走廊旁边站着看起来像是等他们的斯内普，于是三人一起向餐厅慢慢走去。<br/>谁也没有说话，气氛有点怪怪的，何微言搜肠刮肚想挑起什么话题的时候，斯内普干巴巴地开口：“俄尔说他去斯拉格霍恩教授那里吃饭，就不跟我们一起了。”<br/>“哦！这个家伙又去开小灶！”何微言拽住这个话头夸张地道：“等他回来我们一定……”<br/>“西弗。”<br/>莉莉开口打断了他俩的废话，道：“是你干的对不对？”<br/>见斯内普低头不说话，何微言感觉到大事不妙，干笑道：“西弗做了什么我这个室友怎么不知道啊哈哈哈哈……”<br/>“白芥子和苏子虽然很像，波特分不出来，但我还可以。”<br/>莉莉看着面前的两人突然变了脸色，跟犯了错误的小学生一样垂着头不说话，装作虎着的脸突然绷不住笑出声来，引得二人抬头奇怪地看着她。<br/>“行啦，我也不太喜欢那个波特，教训教训他就算了，但是波及到其他人和学院就有点过分了，毕竟我也是格兰芬多的不是吗？”<br/>二人不情不愿地点点头，斯内普开口道：“好吧莉莉，看在你的份儿上……”<br/>“莉莉！”<br/>随着四只小狮子远处传来的大喊，何微言和斯内普交换了个眼神，齐刷刷地翻了个白眼。<br/>真讨厌。</p><p>【未完待续】</p><p>我觉得我写得不太像是bl同人小说倒更像儿童读物？？？<br/>不过对着十一岁的小朋友实在下不去手……看来我得加快进度了<br/>时间转换器——启动！</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>蹲kudos！有想说的话可以留言给我嗷！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 玖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>四年级啦！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>四年级的时候，斯内普经过斯拉格霍恩教授不遗余力的夸赞俨然已经成为了霍格沃茨的魔药新星，而何微言也已经成功筑基，并向结丹的路上一步步迈进。<br/>“威廉！”<br/>小道士应声回头。霍格沃茨丰盛的伙食外加成为斯莱特林魁地奇战队追球手后大量的运动，使他迅速抽条，然而遗憾的是仍然保留着东方少年的瘦弱和单薄。<br/>男人，还是应该像海格那样才对！<br/>每次洗澡的时候，小道士都捏着自己的肌肉暗暗想着，丝毫没有考虑过那些给他递情书的女孩子如果知道这个想法会不会哭晕过去。<br/>“怎么了费德丽卡，找我有什么事情吗？”<br/>费德丽卡是个热情而美丽的匈牙利女孩，之前在法国的布斯巴顿魔法学校就读，后来因为父母工作调动便索性转学来了霍格沃茨，被分配到了格兰芬多，从入学的第一天，她对何微言的一见钟情就人尽皆知，这使格兰芬多的男生大为不满，女生们倒对此十分理解。<br/>毕竟谁不喜欢长得好看、成绩优秀、又是魁地奇选手的男孩子呢？<br/>费德丽卡着迷地看着东方小道士额前散落的几绺碎发下狭长的眉眼和薄而锋利的嘴唇，瘦削的下颌骨下面是凸起的喉结，一滴汗水顺着颈侧经过锁骨滴进了薄薄的白色衬衣里，衬衣几乎被汗水湿透了，有些半透明，她可以轻而易举地看见……<br/>“费德丽卡？”<br/>何微言提高声音叫了一下在他面前发呆的女孩，甚至还伸出手在她眼前晃了一下。<br/>“没什么事的话，我就走了？”<br/>“等等！有事……也不是什么大事……我是说，呃……我能不能跟你一起在学校里走走？”<br/>小道士挠挠头，举起手里的扫帚为难道：“十分抱歉，我刚从训练场回来，我想我应该先回宿舍洗个澡……”<br/>“然后再跟我一起走走！”<br/>费德丽卡非常自然地帮他补全了后半句，靠近了他闭上眼睛嗅了嗅：“其实不洗澡也没有关系，这并不难闻反而使你充满了……麻瓜叫什么来着？荷尔蒙？对！男性的荷尔蒙！”<br/>何微言一脸尴尬地往后退，一直退到墙上，无路可退的时候突然瞥见了抱着几本书从图书馆出来的斯内普，像是遇到了救星一样大声喊：“西弗！在这里西弗！等着急了吧我回宿舍换个衣服马上就过去！”<br/>他拽过面无表情的斯内普勾住他的脖子，对费德丽卡歉意地微笑：“抱歉费德丽卡我之前答应了西弗勒斯魁地奇训练结束之后跟他一起去斯拉格霍恩教授那里制作魔药恐怕不能答应你的邀请了时间快到了我得先走了再见！”<br/>用平生最快的语速说完这句话，何微言勾着斯内普大步往宿舍方向走去，只留费德丽卡一个人向他挥着手大喊：“那我明天再找你啊！”<br/>何微言脚下一个踉跄。<br/>“看我们英俊地像一瓶迷情剂一样的何先生今天又招惹了什么花蝴蝶？最令人敬佩的是在这样的情况下他竟然还记得要跟他可怜的室友一起制作魔药的约定，真令人感佩万分。”<br/>斯内普不辨喜怒地吐了个槽，顺便把自己肩膀上室友的胳膊扯下来：“以及请这位迷情剂先生行行好别再把你发臭的汗水抹在上面了，毕竟你可怜的室友只有这么一件长袍。”<br/>“昨天庞弗雷夫人和马尔福学长不是已经把收购魔药的加隆结算给你了？再买两件就是了。”<br/>何微言耸耸肩，把扫帚像抗金箍棒一样扛到肩膀上。<br/>经过几年的相处，他敏感而自尊的室友已经完全在他面前放飞自我，不再避讳自身的经济问题，其中很大一部分的原因是他魔药天才的名声太响，庞弗雷夫人和鼻涕虫俱乐部上结识的一位学长开始向他订购魔药解了他的燃眉之急。<br/>不过这笔钱也刚够他买二手课本和魔药材料的开销，远远不够他大手大脚地挥霍。<br/>“那也是明天的事，在今天他依旧只有一件长袍。”<br/>“可是并不臭啊，刚才费德丽卡说了，那叫男性的荷尔蒙！”<br/>跟斯内普一路拌着嘴回到宿舍，直到走进浴室之前何微言还在嘟嘟囔囔地为自己“不臭”而辩白。<br/>斯内普把书放到床头柜里，坐在床上脱下长袍闻了闻。<br/>是不太臭。<br/>混血小巫师面无表情地又把长袍穿上，到底没念出来那句“清理一新”。</p><p>何微言和斯内普避开见到他们一定会大呼小叫的格兰芬多学生来到八楼，鬼鬼祟祟地进了有求必应室。<br/>“来吧西弗！让我们大干一场吧！”<br/>何微言挽起袖子，飞快地处理着雏菊根，旁边的斯内普嘲讽道：“求你了，十瓶治疗风寒的提神剂，不要夸张地像吃了一整磅鳃囊草。”<br/>“不止，忘了告诉你，凌霄今天中午给我带来的信，马尔福学长想向我们订购五瓶昂贵的生骨灵，明天就要。”<br/>斯内普不置可否地挑了挑眉毛：“那可真是个大工程。老规矩，一人一半。”<br/>“说起来……”何微言有些疑惑：“生骨灵这种一瓶见效并且不太经常用到的魔药为什么会一出手就要五瓶？”<br/>“谁知道呢？或许他就是因为不想被别人知道才找我们——两个不过四年级的学生订购，毕竟外面的人总会怀疑这样一个消息的真假。”<br/>斯内普手下不停，何微言也便没有再问。<br/>由于接了五瓶生骨灵这样的大活，两人连晚饭都没有离开，吃了两颗何微言自制的辟谷丹敷衍了事，毕竟这种动辄需要两三个小时的魔药并不能给他们充分的时间去餐厅悠闲地享受丰盛的晚餐。<br/>第二锅魔药还剩半个小时的时候，两个人尴尬地发现，已经是晚上九点五十了。<br/>“那么选择来了——是放弃这一份魔药，用这最后十分钟时间走过格兰芬多来拉文克劳往的走廊和那些随时可能把我们送到不知道什么地方的楼梯跑回寝室；还是干脆留在这儿睡一晚？”<br/>斯内普闻言扯了扯嘴角：“需要我提醒一下你吗，‘来自东方的神秘男孩’？这一份魔药的材料价值十二个加隆，对你可怜的室友来说无疑是一笔不能放弃的巨款。”<br/>“真好，这与我想的一样。”<br/>何微言小心翼翼地在面前的坩埚里搅拌了五圈半，看着面前的魔药逐渐散发出熟悉的味道，他放心地放下手中的水晶搅棒，跟斯内普有一搭没一搭地闲聊：“听说昨天你又跟他们打架了？”<br/>斯内普从鼻孔里发出一个气音：“手下败将。”<br/>“可是昨天我听俄尔说某人偷偷藏在寝室里给自己上药？”<br/>“他们也好不到哪儿去。”斯内普撇撇嘴，拢了一下挡住眼睛的头发，有些自得又有些懊恼：“他们是四个，跟我势均力敌。”<br/>自从二年级开始选课，两人就不是从早到晚地呆在一起了，而他们总能在何微言看不见的地方干上一架，证据是一周里至少有两天斯内普是带着伤回到寝室的。<br/>“还要多谢你的格斗技巧。”<br/>从二年级发现这件事情开始，何微言就开始传授斯内普一些外家拳法，因为不确定能不能外传，他还摆坛做法事点了香问，后来代替他师父收了斯内普做记名弟子，他发誓这一定是道门有史以来第一个巫师弟子。<br/>不过令人遗憾的是，斯内普没有办法像他一样修炼，因为他惊奇地发现外国巫师没有任督二脉。<br/>然而这也足够斯内普自保的了，当然很多时候斯内普都会选择在课间的走廊率先挑衅，因为这样他们不能使用魔杖，并且他们总会碰到莉莉和其他的教授，对这种四打一的情形下被责备的是哪一方简直显而易见。<br/>四头小狮子很快发现了斯内普的小把戏，于是他们改在室外围堵斯内普，这毋庸置疑会使斯内普处于劣势，并且有一个好处——莉莉不在，他们不用再担心跟这个同院的漂亮女孩因为这一只斯莱特林的丑陋的蝙蝠而产生争执。<br/>说起来，莉莉倒是跟他们走得越来越近了……<br/>斯内普面色晦明不定地盯着坩埚，暗自想着怎样才能在那个讨厌的波特落单时狠狠地揍他一顿。<br/>虽然这个想法一点都不斯莱特林。<br/>“完工！”<br/>何微言没有关注斯内普，他全部的注意力都在这锅即将完成的昂贵的魔药上。他小心翼翼地把魔药倒进水晶瓶，通过嗅闻的方式仔细鉴定了品质，然后满意地塞紧盖子放进施了无痕伸展咒的荷包里。<br/>“我的也好了。”<br/>收起斯内普递过来的另一瓶生骨灵，何微言伸展了一下僵硬的胳膊，一把抽掉了头上的桃木剑发簪，浓密顺长的黑发丝绸一样披散下来。<br/>“来吧西弗！”<br/>他跳到有求必应室里唯一一张单人床上——这原本仅供他们轮流午休使用，冲斯内普勾勾手。<br/>“上床睡觉。”<br/>小道士三下两下脱掉衬衣和裤子，赤裸着上身背对着斯内普用丝带把黑色的长发在脑后松松地束起，钻进被子里，拍拍特意空出来的那半张床。<br/>“快来，虽然明天是周六但是我们依旧需要早起熬制完剩下的生骨灵和提神剂，下午还要溜去对角巷。”<br/>斯内普看着裹在柔软的毯子里的困倦的小道士，突然想起了白天那个匈牙利的格兰芬多。<br/>招蜂引蝶！<br/>他愤愤地想着，和衣盖上毯子。<br/>“西弗你不脱衣服睡觉吗？”<br/>“……不了。”<br/>“你不难受吗？”<br/>“……我怕冷，谢谢。”<br/>小道士说着说着话声音渐渐地消失，取而代之的是平稳的呼吸声。<br/>斯内普瞪了半天天花板，终于闭上了眼睛。睡着之前他还在迷迷糊糊地想着：这大概是他在拥有自己的睡衣之后第一次穿着衬衣睡觉，梅林的裤子！</p><p>【未完待续】</p><p>匈牙利人和我们一样先姓后名，而且听说匈牙利人觉得称呼姓是不太礼貌的（只是听说），所以我就让主角直接叫名字啦！并没有不娶仍撩的意思_(:з」∠)_<br/>以及突然想起那句“恐同即深柜”，深以为然。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>空手套kudo和评论_(:з」∠)_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>